my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Atomic Betty
Atomic Betty is the American television series. Its episodes were produced from July 24, 2015 to January 7, 2021. Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (4th gulp heard once in "Maximus Displeasure.") *Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Growl Sc AT011102 (Heard once in "Lost at Spa.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard once in "But the Cat Came Back!.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010602 (Heard once in "Lost at Spa" and heard several times in "Furrball for the Sneeze.") *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041701 (Heard once in "Galactic Pirates of the Corralean.") *Hollywoodedge, Chickens Clucks Farm AT084301 (Heard once in "Galactic Pirates of the Corralean.") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097801 *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "Furrball for the Sneeze.") *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 1 Sharp PE100101 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 3 Sharp PE101001 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 5 Sharp PE100501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 (Heard once in "Elementary, My Dear Minimus.") *Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 (Heard once in "Galactic Pirates of the Corralean.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard once in "Atomic Roger.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard once in "Attack of the Evil Baby.") *Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 (Heard once in "Maximus Displeasure.") *Hollywoodedge, Short Metal BonkieF CRT031702 *Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 (Heard once in "Elementary, My Dear Minimus.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once in "Lost at Spa" and "Cosmic Cake.") *Hollywoodedge, Very Wet Lip Smackin CRT026505 (Heard once in "Maximus Displeasure.") *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 (Heard once in "Cosmic Cake.") *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Atomic Roger.") *Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK (Heard once in "Maximus Displeasure.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE (Heard once in "Cosmic Cake.") *Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard several times in "Lost at Spa.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Who's the Baby Now?") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard once in "Who's the Baby Now?") *H-B PLUCK, CARTOON - LOW VAROOP *Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 (Heard often.) *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Elementary, My Dear Minimus.") *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID *Sound Ideas, TELEMETRY - COMPUTER TELEMETRY: FUNCTION BEEP, SCI FI, ELECTRONIC 09 (Heard often for Betty's bracelet.) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Heard once in "Lost at Spa.") *MGM Roar (Heard once in "Furball for the Sneeze.") *MGM ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, LOW (Heard once in "Atomic Roger.") *WILHELM SCREAM Image Gallery Atomic Betty/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Teletoon Shows Category:Qubo Shows Category:Starz Shows Category:Shows That Use PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Category:Shows That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Shows That Use Wubble Wobble Spring